


Surrender

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Aged-Up Hiro Hamada, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Tadashi Hamada, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hamadacest - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, Older Hiro Hamada, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Touching, Video Cameras, handjob, hidashi, himadacest, hitrashi, sub hiro hamada, tadahiro, tadashiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: None of Tadashi's fantasies would have been realized had his older brother, Hiro, just taken the normal precautions to conceal his self-pleasuring. Thank heavens he hadn't
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: Erotic Writers United Taboo, Fanfiction Writers United Taboo Collection, Hidashi Hamadacest and Tadahiro, Sin Corps, only brothers (until they weren't)





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate most of the Hidashi Age Swap AUs out there. Because they all also switch Hiro and Tadashi's personalities (so Hiro has Tadashi's personality and Tadashi has Hiro's). Some of them even switch their body types (so Tadashi is really skinny and Hiro has muscles). And if you're going to make the dynamic the exact same anyway then what's the point of making it an age swap AU in the first place? You might as well have just switched their names and left it at that. 
> 
> But the #1 rule of fanfiction, tied with "always leave a comment," is "if you're not satisfied then write it yourself." And that's exactly what I plan to do here. Now, normally this sort of AU, and AUs in general, really aren't my thing (I'll read AUs, sure, as long as they aren't not-related AUs, but writing them...?) But I'll make an exception here.

"Seriously, dude?" Tadashi's voice cut through the still, sticky air of his and Hiro's bedroom from behind the divider that separated their sides from one another. He had been lying in his own bed, nose buried in an issue of _The Sandman_ before this distraction roused him. 

His older brother was in the room's other bed, touching himself. Hiro's hand stilled and another moan died in his throat. He set aside his phone, not bothering to pause the muted porno he'd been watching. 

"W-what?" He couldn't help but blush. Even getting caught like this couldn't truly cut off his arousal. He hadn't masturbated in a week thanks to his hectic class schedule and constant, draining homework. But he'd finally made it to Friday night and nothing was going to keep him from his long-awaited "me time."

The little brother groaned, setting down his comic, and though Hiro couldn't see him he could clearly picture the disappointed, embarrassed head shake that he'd witnessed a million times before. "You can't even wait for me to fall asleep before you jerk off? Or try not to make it obvious and _loud?!_ "

Hiro rolled his eyes and waved aside the criticism. "Oh come on, Tadashi. It's natural! Just because you're asexual or haven't started puberty or whatever doesn't mean I have to deny my hormones. You can just put in earbuds or something if you don't like it." 

Ah. Therein lay the problem. Tadashi _did_ like it. It (or rather Hiro, his goofy, hyper big brother) was the **only** thing that could turn him on. He was fourteen now but going back two, maybe two-and-a-half years he'd felt this way, and it had only grown over time. He knew he shouldn't, but try as he might he just couldn't turn those feelings away, or even get up enough interest to try distracting himself with some other carnal entertainment. And Hiro didn't make it any easier, not giving a care to changing in front of his little brother, who was always terrified of being caught staring and would try his best to avert his eyes, or else masturbating loudly like he'd just been doing. . . .

Still, Tadashi couldn't help but feel miffed at Hiro's insinuation that he was a late bloomer, or else that he would never bloom at all. 

"I am **not** asexual, Hiro! Just because you've never heard me jack off like I've heard you doesn't mean I never do it." He crossed his arms and shot a half-annoyed glare at the partition separating him and his big brother. 

"Oh really?" Hiro raised an eyebrow, but knowing Tadashi couldn't see it he added a lot of sarcastic flourishes to his voice. "I've seen your search history, 'Dashi. I can even look at the history you delete. If you ever looked up anything that was worth deleting from your history, anyway. Honestly, for a teenage boy who's entering what's supposed to be his rebellious and hormonal phase, you sure seem pretty straightedge. Like, do you even get horny?" 

Tadashi's thoughts immediately snapped onto all those times he'd touched himself in the shower to the image of his older brother. "Of course I do...."

It was just Tadashi's luck that Hiro, who hadn't yet shot his load and who's hormones had lingered rather than dwindled through their conversation, was exactly horny enough to challenge him. 

"Prove it." 

"I... Huh?" Tadashi was sure he'd misheard his older brother. Right? He must have zoned out and only taken in a little of what Hiro had said, only for his brain to read the words as what it wanted to hear. That made more sense to him than the possibility that he was actually getting what he wanted, to be naked with Hiro. Because he'd accepted a long time ago that any amount of what he yearned for between him and his brother would never come to pass. 

"What did you say?" Despite telling himself he'd misheard, Tadashi couldn't help but feel nervously hopeful, couldn't help but have that hope edge his voice. 

"I said 'prove it.'" Hiro replied evenly as he resumed the up and down movements of his hand around his fair-sized dick. "Get over here and prove to me that you can get off on something." 

_Holy crap, it's real! He actually said that! I... I've wanted something like this for so long..._

Tadashi didn't think about it. He didn't try to reason with himself, to talk himself into or out of what his brother had told him to do. He just accepted and acted. Refusal wasn't even the tiniest feeling inside of him. Some small voice in his head did reason that he couldn't come off as too eager to accept. That would just be improper. So he cast off his bed covers before saying "fine!" with as much attitude as he could muster with this wide grin lighting his face. _Let Hiro think he used reverse psychology on me~ this is still my fantasy!_

Tadashi padded slowly across the floor of his well-kept bedroom. his pajamas felt much more revealing than usual despite them hanging around his frame rather loosely. Aunt Cass had bought them a size too large so that he could grow into them, but the pants felt like they would slip right off at any moment, and the shirt seemed so breezy that it kept furling up and exposing a sliver of his stomach just by walking. 

Tadashi stepped around the divider and onto Hiro's side of the room. His was far messier than Tadashi's side had been, with random clothes and half-completed projects and sweets wrappers strewn everywhere. Normally this would bug Tadashi, but he didn't even give the clutter a cursory sweep. His eyes locked instantly upon his older brother. 

And it's the _perfect_ picture! Hiro was on top of the covers without a single article of clothing on. Seriously, not even so much as a sock! Despite being seventeen now, Hiro was every bit as thin and boyish as he'd been when he was Tadashi's age. The only differences were that he'd grown nearly a foot, his hair was a little shaggier, and he'd grown the barest whisper of stubble on his chin and cheeks. Really it was pretty much unnoticeable, but Tadashi often found himself hyperfocused on his brother's appearance. 

But right now Tadashi didn't care about any of that. His gaze was glued lower. A **lot** lower. Hiro's cock was standing at attention, curving upwards the tiniest bit. It was fairly long, maybe just shy of seven inches? And thick! Deliciously so. Hiro stopped stroking himself as Tadashi looked, letting the foreskin run down off his head so Tadashi could take it all in. 

It was happening! Hiro was naked, and he was looking. Hiro was actually watching Tadashi look at him naked! And he had a boner! It was too much to believe, too much to deny. The sight had Tadashi grow a stiffy in only a few seconds, tenting his pajamas. 

And Hiro noticed. "Well shit, 'Dashi! I guess you do get horny!" His voice was lighthearted and teasing. Full of impropriety and brotherly affection. "Looks like I was the missing magic ingredient all along!"

_"You have no idea...."_ Tadashi barely whispered, his face flushed but his confidence started to flower in the light of this sudden circumstance. 

"What's that?" His older brother asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Did you say something?"

Tadashi shook his head and waved a dismissive hand through the air. "'S nothing, Hiro. Just... You want me to strip too, right?" 

Hiro blinked, thrown both by Tadashi's forwardness and by the connotations of this situation. Hiro, ever impulsive, seemed to have neglected to think out the potential consequences of this. All he knew was he was horny and he wanted to tease Tadashi. But upon seeing his brother hard, hearing him ask if he was supposed to get naked too, the truth struck him full-on at last. _We aren't supposed to be doing this... He's looking at my cock right now!_

And fuck, why did that realization make him even hornier?

"Yeah, I do!" Hiro couldn't keep the eagerness out of his tone. He wanted so badly all of a sudden to see Tadashi's dick too, and even his ass if that was in the cards. Tadashi grinned, some small amount of relief showing in his eyes. 

"Are you watching, Hiro?" 

"Y-yes." 

Hiro couldn't even so much as blink, so glued was he to the scene before him. Tadashi grabbed the bottom of his pajama shirt- a sort of pastel gray number with a design Hiro couldn't bring himself to focus on- before lifting it up and pulling it over his head and off his body. 

His perfect, perfect body. Seriously, Hiro had always been a little insecure about his own figure, because Tadashi's was, well, _goals!_ He'd caught Tadashi working out shirtless before, but those times Hiro's mind had been filled with jealous wonder rather than arousal as it was now. Because Tadashi was the _little brother,_ damn it! It wasn't fair that he could have abs so deliciously creased like that, a toned form that curved with muscles hinted beneath the skin, all while Hiro was a matchstick man. It wasn't like Hiro didn't exercise. Maybe not as much as Tadashi did, or even in the same way, but he still got quite the regular workout. 

Tadashi smiled a little embarrassedly at Hiro's vice-like gaze. "You like that, Hiro? Seeing me like this?" 

"Don't stop now," Hiro pleaded, his hand starting to rise and fall on the length of his cock again. "You're just getting to the good stuff!" 

"Come on, do you think I'm the kind of boy who quits?" Tadashi jibed in return, casting aside his pajama shirt before hooking his fingers under the lip of his bottoms. He was unbelievably turned on now his fantasies were being realized. Originally he was just going to be masturbating with his older brother, and that had been more than enough to wind him up and get him going. But now Hiro was jerking off to the sight of him, and Tadashi could barely handle it. But true to his word, he wasn't a quitter. Hell, he was far away from wanting to stop anyway. 

His fingertips brushed the skin of his hips, and the hooks at the base between his thumb and forefinger on each hand caught the fabric of his waistband. Without so much as taking a breath to prepare himself, Tadashi thrust his last article of clothing down. 

There was a visible increase in the speed at which Hiro was touching himself when his eyes fell upon his younger brother's cock. It was big, especially for his age. Like, within a half an inch of Hiro's cock, and Hiro was almost four years older than he was. Thankfully Hiro was far too horny to feel any further insecurities at seeing Tadashi's size. He only felt excited. 

For a moment they simply stared at each other, Hiro still fapping away and Tadashi hard as he'd ever been (while trying not to touch himself until the moment felt right). He tried to distract himself from his arousal but only ended up focusing on the fact that Hiro had a sparse amount of curling black pubes while he still had none. Well, technically speaking he had two, but they'd looked so _off_ all alone like that, that he'd trimmed them away... Using Hiro's razor. 

Finally the spell broke when Hiro felt the beginning tingles of an orgasm caressing his insides. He quickly stopped stroking himself off to let the urge dissipate and used his now free hand to pat the space next to him on the bed, indicating that Tadashi should join him. 

"Well h-hurry up, then, 'Dashi," he said a little shakily. "I want to see you cum."

Of course, Hiro meant (or had intended to mean, rather) that he wanted Tadashi to prove he could cum as per the issued challenge from earlier. And despite them both knowing exactly what Hiro meant, they couldn't help but view his little Freudian slip for what it was. An invitation. A request. A plea. 

And Tadashi simply couldn't take it. He was shivering, already sweating despite not having actually done anything yet. He'd never felt this horny before, not even on the night he'd discovered masturbation. He was sure this must be what being drunk was like. Everything felt sluggish and sped up all at once, and his judgment was severely impaired. Hell, he _knew_ his judgment was impaired and knowing that just fed his arousal. So he leaned into the feeling and accepted it. Normally Hiro was the impulsive one, but Tadashi couldn't let these feelings- most of which he'd had for quite a while- go unnourished any longer. 

He crept forward, bare feet not making the slightest tap nor creak or squeak on their hardwood floor. His eyes zeroed in on his target as he began to crawl onto Hiro's bed. Rather than making for the open spot beside his brother that Hiro had indicated to him, he began to ease himself between Hiro's spread legs on hands and knees. 

"W-Woah! Tadashi, what're you doing?!" Hiro's eyes widened and his hands clenched on the bedcovers. Tadashi's face was right in his crotch. He could _feel_ Tadashi's breath gently passing over his member. It made him croak out a needy whine. 

Tadashi utterly ignored Hiro's question but still answered it through his actions. He propped his head up on an elbow, his chin resting in the palm of his left hand while his free right searched forward for his older brother's dick. His fingers made contact and wrapped around Hiro's shaft with nervous gentleness. In fact, at first their grip was a little too gentle, like Tadashi was afraid of accidentally hurting Hiro and had overcompensated. 

But Hiro just can't care about that. Because his little brother is _touching_ his penis! His gorgeous eyes became frosted over, pupils widening to cover most of his irises. 

Tadashi gave a smirk that would have made the straightest of men blush. He adored seeing Hiro like this! He was used to both the timid and the hyper versions of his older brother, and even the reckless, too. But he'd never seen all three come together like this before. Those adorably darting chestnut eyes that were wide and pleading, full of impulse fighting with indecision. The way his hands kept clenching and unclenching on his bed covers, though he was careful not to grip them to white knuckles. And how he was positively vibrating with energy and seemed at a loss over what to do with it. He needed a focal point, a method of release and relief. Tadashi was only too happy to provide it.

The younger brother readjusted his grip on Hiro's cock in his dominant hand, then gave a single stroke which made Hiro squirm restlessly. Tadashi nearly forgot to breathe as he watched his older brother's foreskin slide effortlessly over its head until it was fully concealed, the tip of the wrapper crumpling up above the outlined shape of Hiro's corona. He brought the hand back down and the foreskin followed with it, popping Hiro's head back out and showing Tadashi that the wrapper had smeared his brother's precum all around to make the glans shine wetly. 

And **fuck,** as Tadashi's gaze darted back and forth between the cock in his hand and Hiro's face, checking to make sure there wasn't a hint of discomfort or regret showing, he couldn't help but notice that the pink of Tadashi's head perfectly matched that of his lips. Lips that Hiro wanted to press his to almost as much as he wanted to press them on _other things._

"Ohhhh, Tadashhhiiiiiii!" Hiro purred, voice dripping with approval. 

"Shhhh, Hiro, I've barely even done anything yet," Tadashi teased, that same grin still on his face. 

"I know," Hiro said, going a little pinker, "but you're _touching_ me there! Where... Where you're not supposed to! Not just touching, but you're... You're....." He couldn't bring himself to say it, lest the spell break. Tadashi, on the other hand, could say it just fine, and when he did so it actually _enhanced_ the hotness for Hiro, rather than dissipating it. 

"I'm jerking you off?" His eyes batted rather playfully, making Hiro's chest rise and fall more deeply and rapidly. "I could do more if you like?" He stroked Hiro off again, this time three, four, five times in quick succession, causing Hiro to whine and writhe just the smallest bit. "If... If that's what you want? I don't want to take this too far...." It was a lie, but he still wanted all of Hiro's consent and didn't want to turn him off with his worrying. His hand faltered a little as he posed his brother the option, but he couldn't help but add two more final strokes in an unconscious effort to sway him. 

"Fuck it... This has already gone too far and I love it! Do... Do whatever you want, Tadashi. P-please." Hiro exhaled and nodded to finalize his assent. 

"Really?!" Tadashi perked up, stroking a little faster now. "You mean it, Hiro?!" 

Hiro sucked on his bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah! Anything you want. I'm too horny... I just wanna cum so badly!" His fingers fumbled over the bedding to find his discarded phone. He gripped it tightly and swiped it open, its backlight timer having counted out several minutes ago. The porn he had been watching now long forgotten, he flipped open the camera app and trained the lens upon Tadashi at his crotch and tapped 'record.'

"W-wait, you're filming this?" Tadashi felt his gut roil with fresh arousal, but his ever careful brain shot him full of worry. 

"It's alright, 'Dashi," Hiro assured him with a smile. "No one but you and me are ever going to see this. You're still my little brother, you really think I'm gonna show off the fact that we did this? And even if you weren't my brother, I'm not the kind of guy who would show this to anyone anyway." 

"Yeah, but there's always digital snooping," Tadashi pointed out. "Pretty much every app you download looks through and shares all of your private data."

Hiro chuckled cutely, making a mental note I edit this part out should he away his brother... Maybe. It was kinda cute. "Not on this phone! I built and programmed it myself. It's completely safe. But if you don't want this recorded I'll stop."

Tadashi shook his head. "No, it's alright! I think it's pretty hot, actually. I was just worried about privacy." 

"You don't have to worry about anything with me," Hiro promised. He tried to steady his hand as Tadashi resumed stroking him off. "And you're really good at handjobs! Perfect grip, not too tight and not too loose. It won't take much for you to make me cum!"

"I'm banking on that," Tadashi winked into the camera. He set a quick, even pace for his strokes. He'd never touched another boy like this before, but found that somehow he knew precisely what to do. He used his whole hand and worked the entire length of Hiro's shaft, feeling soft skin move with his grip up and down, up and down. 

But gods, Tadashi wanted more! So much more! He knew that this was already far beyond anything he'd ever expected to happen between him and his older brother. But he couldn't leave it as it was. And Hiro had already given him permission to do whatever he wanted....

Hiro could see the thoughtful glint in his brother's eye. "Mnnff, g-got something on your mind?" 

Tadashi nodded a little, his eyes glassy and distant as he thought about what he wanted to do. 

"Want to share with the rest of the class?" 

"Actions speak louder than words do, Hiro...." 

The poor boy clearly wanted nothing more than to suck him off, it was so obvious to Hiro, but he was still too afraid to ask if it was okay. And since right now Hiro wanted nothing more than to _be_ sucked off, he knew he had to reassure his little brother. He stretched out his free hand, reaching between his legs to gently cup the left side of Tadashi's face. Hiro expected it to be worryingly hot, but it was just pleasantly warm with skin and hair soft to the touch. It was weird seeing this through the phone screen, so Hiro looked at his younger brother past the edge of the phone. 

Their eyes met even as Tadashi tilted his face into his brother's hand. Hiro gave the slightest of permissive nods and an understanding passed between them. _"Thank you,"_ Tadashi mouthed before leaning in the rest of the way and pressing his lips against Hiro's head, stilling the strokes of his hand. 

He kept his lips pressed there in a quiet, still kiss for a moment. Hiro's gut was aching as he tried to silently will Tadashi to keep going. But he knew how big a step this was. This was his underage little brother with his mouth on his big bro's dick, for crying out loud! As much as he may want to, rushing this would be detrimental to them both. So he let Tadashi take his time. And every second Tadashi delayed was another second they could relive late while watching this recording of their first time. So Hiro kept his patience, waiting for Tadashi to come to terms as the camera rolled on. 

At first the younger Hamada was frozen with disbelief. He couldn't believe that in the space of 20 minutes Hiro had gone from oblivious to how Tadashi felt to getting jerked off by him while they were both completely naked, and now his lips were wrapped around Hiro's cock! Despite longing to move and take more of Hiro into his mouth, he was afraid that if he did they might discover he was bad at it, that he might accidentally do something wrong. 

So he pulled off. 

Hiro blinked, lowering his phone for a second. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, a rare tenderness lighting his voice. Tadashi shook his head, intending his answer to be for the first question, but Hiro took it for the second and started to sit up, finger already moving towards the stop recording button. 

"We can stop if you nee-"

"No!" Tadashi exclaimed. "I meant that nothing was wrong, Hiro," he placed a hand in the center of his brother's chest to prod him back down into his earlier position. "I just lost my nerve for a second there. But I'm okay now. I'm not letting that stop me! I'm not a quitter, remember?" 

"You promise you're okay?" 

"You sound like me," Tadashi chuckled lightly. "Yes, I'm okay. I swear. Just... Please, I've wanted to do this for so long. You don't even know! Please don't make me stop." 

Hiro held up his a hand in surrender, not that he was complaining, and laid back comfortably onto his bed as he had been before. He even reached down to caress Tadashi's face again, making the young muscled boy beam his thanks. 

And then all innocence left Tadashi's face. They'd both remained as hard as ever through the quick exchange, and now it was time to exploit that. Tadashi hadn't been lying when he'd said his loss of nerve had been fleeting. 

Tadashi leaned back in, lower this time, and nuzzled the bottom of Hiro's sack. Hiro lifted the phone and tilted it down to get a Better view. The younger Hamada breathed in the hefty scent of musk and thick sex and his eyes dilated further. He nudged Hiro's left ball with his nose and groaned with longing as he felt it move. 

"Now you're just toying with me," Hiro muttered, but he gave a groan that matched his brother's almost exactly. His hand was beginning to shake ever so slightly. 

Tadashi gave him a look that clearly said _"be patient, gorgeous,"_ then teasingly lapped at his ballsack before nibbling some of the skin between his teeth and tugging at it gently. 

Hiro can't stand this, but in the best way possible. After only a few seconds of this he's reduced to a shivering, panting mess, his eyes bouncing back and forth between wide as they'll go and clenched tight. He nearly drops the phone and had to lower it to rest against his chest. His fingers fumble into his brother's hair, and it's just barely long enough for him to grab onto. The tugging, slightly stinging sensation helps keep Tadashi grounded, but he can't keep this teasing up either. His appetite has returned, along with his courage and self-assurance. His love bites turn into soft kisses, which he trails up Hiro's balls and shaft until his lips are back at the tip again. 

This time he feels no hesitation. His lips part, his eyes close, and then he's going down, accepting Hiro into his mouth. He wraps a lone hand around the base of Hiro's cock and keeps taking more and more of him past his lips until they're pressed against his knuckles. A good halfway down, not bad for his first blowjob. 

He gives himself a moment to just feel Hiro inside of him. His tongue is pressed on the bottom of the older boy's member, curving along with its contours and squirming with an untamable mind of its own as it tries to feel out this new, alien intruder. Hiro's head felt right at home resting on the back of his tongue, still dribbling out fine amounts of pre. Tadashi wasn't sure what to expect taste-wise but was astonished to find that it was fairly neutral. No stranger to sex talk, even if he was a stranger to sex itself, he'd heard all the tales of how blowjobs were hard to get through because cocks tasted awful, as well as all the ones saying the taste was wonderful. 

Still, there was a general pleasantness to this that he could neither turn away nor quite put his finger on. Perhaps it was the comfortable warmth, or the nifty weight, or even simply the knowledge that his crush and fantasies were being realized. Whatever the case, he did like this. And it was clear from the sharp huffs Hiro kept exhaling that he did, too. 

And now came the moment of truth, the time for Tadashi's fears to be challenged. He started a slow rhythm of pulling up off his cock and sinking back down. On every rise his lips would hollow out a little and his hand would climb with them, stroking his brother off again. His tongue stayed wrapped around Hiro's shaft for the first few cycles, but soon he could no longer fight the urge to explore with it and let the thing wander. 

The tip of his tongue went right for Hiro's head, flirting lovingly over the crease at the base where it connected with his foreskin. It rolled upward and over his slit, slurping up the precum that had collected there. And finally the taste changed. Still, Tadashi couldn't place it, save to say that it was new and different. A flavor which at any other time would have been of no import or intrigue to him, but in this context made his heart jump, filling him with fresh arousal. 

His eyes opened and the young boy moaned. He liked that taste. He wanted more of it. So he began to speed the bobs of his head and the strokes on his hand. His tongue swished this way and that over Hiro's member, distributing more saliva to keep the pleasure dancing and the shaft moving against his lips. 

Hiro was shaking harder and harder and was clearly not even attempting to suppress his whines and groans. He was loving this. More than that, he needed this! To be jacked off after a solid week of no release was perfection, even if it wouldn't last long. 

"Fuuucckkk that's so good!" Hiro gasped, and he rolled his hips along with Tadashi's next movements. "Please don't stop, I'm getting close!" His voice came out pleading, like he would do and give anything for Tadashi to keep going. He so wanted to catch this orgasm on film. And Tadashi didn't have any plans to the contrary. 

Tadashi used his core to hold himself up as he reached with his free hand to start playing with his brother's balls. The initial contact startled Hiro and his dick twitched inside Tadashi's mouth, making more of his pre spurt out. Tadashi noted but ignored the movement and continued playing with Hiro's sack, rolling his nuts back and forth between fingers and squeezing just the slightest bit to make them ache. 

"Aahhhhh y-yesssss! Just like that!" 

One of Tadashi's fingers jabbed into Hiro's taint as he fondled the boy's balls. It happened quite by accident, he didn't even know what a taint was to have triggered it purposefully. But the damage was done. It spilled Hiro over the edge and a few seconds later he was crying out with a cracking and pleasure-wracked voice while his back arched. A split-second after that and his spunk was shooting out in thick ropes onto Tadashi's tongue. 

It was a much bigger load than Hiro was used to, since he hadn't relieved himself in so long. In the back of his head, where the small part of his mind that was still functioning through his orgasm worked, he found himself glad that this was how Tadashi was first experiencing the sexual side of Hiro. Not on one of those lazy days where he'd already jacked off two, three times before and had no cum left to give, but like this, where he'd been pent up and had an impressive first impression. _Go big or go home._

Hiro remembered too late that this was Tadashi's first time, that he should have warned his brother he was cumming. Too little too late, he still tried to react, to pull Tadashi off of him even as more cum spurted forth. Tadashi's muscles clenched and he held himself defiantly in place to accept the full load. Hiro didn't have the energy to argue, even nonverbally, so he slumped back down and relinquished his hold on Tadashi's hair altogether just as the last bit of his seed shot forth. 

Exhausted and with his goal achieved, Hiro clicked off his camera and tossed the phone lazily aside onto his bedside table. He would _love_ going through and watching it again and again and again. Especially if his little brother was there to watch it with him. But he just couldn't keep it rolling, hold it upright, while riding the afterglow like this. 

Tadashi felt embarrassed. Not because he thought he'd done a bad job, or had regrets, or was worried Hiro might have regrets. Nothing along those lines. He was worried because he _loved_ how Hiro's cum tasted and didn't want to swallow because of it. He knew he was supposed to, that's what "good boys" do, they swallow. But the flavor was so much better than anything he'd anticipated that for a moment while Hiro was coming down he refused to take that final gulp. 

He pulled off Hiro's dick, still trying to keep the spunk in his mouth. Unfortunately, his angle was all wrong and his mouth was so full of semen that it was impossible to keep it all in once he parted his lips. Most of Hiro's cum promptly dripped out of Tadashi's mouth and onto his brother's stomach. Tadashi gave a muffled, gurgling cry of despair before quickly closing his mouth to keep all the remaining cum inside. 

Hiro, still breathing deeply and recovering, chuckled lightly and waved a slow, dismissive hand through the air. "'S okay, 'Dashi. It happens. Better luck next time. You can go ahead and swallow, though. I'm p-pretty sure you like the taste based off that sound you j-just made. This won't be your last chance to taste me. Not after doing such an amazing job!" He grinned fuzzily, eyes half-closed. 

Tadashi's eyes, meanwhile, widened gratefully. _He's gonna keep doing this with me! I was afraid that in the afterglow, the decline after he came, that he'd see this as a mistake... But he actually seems eager for more! _Tadashi allowed himself to gulp, swallowing the rest of his brother's cum. He could feel it slide down his throat and into his belly. It made his stomach roll with approval.__

__"You didn't get to cum," Hiro pointed out with a wicked slyness._ _

__"That's the easy part," Tadashi jested back. "I've just sucked off my older brother with a smile! I've been dreaming about that for _ages!_ And I can still taste you~ Trust me, Aniki, I can cum." _ _

__"Prove it," Hiro said. It was the second time that night he'd uttered those words. And this time they didn't prompt any nervousness in Tadashi. Only jittery lust. He sat upright and stretched, one arm directly up over his head, fist clenched, and the other worked behind his head to grab his opposing shoulder. His neck tilted up in a soft groan._ _

__Hiro opened his eyes wider to get a good look at his little brother stretching, his muscles taut and on full display, his back curving and a strained but relieved sigh passing through his lips. And then his body relaxed. His arms dropped, his shoulders slumped and his head moved fluidly back down to look over his naked sibling's body. At the cum on his stomach cooling in the bedroom's air._ _

__He lurched forward suddenly, climbing across the bed to straddle Hiro's thighs, just below the waist. The brothers' privates came pressed against one another, Tadashi's balls resting comfortably atop Hiro's. Without taking a breath or missing a beat, Tadashi wrapped his dominant hand softly around both their shafts, his coming just a little higher than Hiro's due to his angle and vantage, and began to stroke them off in unison._ _

__It was _glorious!_ their foreskins riding back and forth over their heads, and those same heads rubbing wetly against each other right at their most sensitive parts. And Hiro, still recovering from his own orgasm and highly sensitive, was making the most wonderful and soft little mewls. So in the end, it only took maybe a dozen fast strokes before Tadashi was wailing out and spattering his seed onto Hiro's stomach too. _ _

__His load was pretty impressive. Not quite as large as Hiro's had been, but close enough. It looked incredible bursting our Tadashi's slit in thick streams, and Hiro found himself wishing he hadn't stopped recording just so he could reply this sight over and over again. And Tadashi's spunk mixed nicely with Hiro's, which was now thin and cool and runny, already dribbling down his sides to stain the bedding._ _

__As soon as the last pearly rope spilled out of Tadashi and onto his older brother, the boy was slammed with exhaustion. Only it's not the kind where you can close your eyes and instantly fall asleep, comfortable no matter what position you're lying in. It was the jittery, shaking kind where your mind is fighting to stay awake despite the body having little to no energy left to spare._ _

__Hiro, who was currently feeling the former form of tiredness, still noticed his little brother's shivers. He reached a hand up to rub Tadashi's shoulder comfortingly and shushed him. It was amazing how he could make even a low and drawn out "ssshhhhh" sound adoring._ _

__Tadashi's tired eyes fell to the mess that they- no, that he- had made on Hiro's tummy. His legs moved automatically despite his mind being quite slow and muddled. Hiro's hand was left hanging in the air before falling onto the bedding as his brother rolled off the bed._ _

__"Whadduya doing?" Hiro asked a little thickly._ _

__"It's alright, Hiro, I'm coming back," Tadashi promised. As he made his way around the room, Hiro started to shuffle and edge off and under his blanket, moving so he was beneath it._ _

__Tadashi's eyes sought around the cluttered room. They fell on an empty tissue box. Damnit. They were _always_ out of tissues the few times Tadashi needed them. Similarly, all their rags were covered in grease and grime. The young boy's eyes fell on the nearest article of semi-clean fabric. His cheeks flushed pink but he stooped to pick it up anyway. _ _

__He returned to the bed with Hiro's discarded underwear- pale blue and void of design- in hand. He began to mop up the mess with it, and Hiro grinned up at him, cheeky even while drowsy. Once Tadashi had gotten all the liquid up he tossed the cum-stained undies back onto the floor. Usually he would have sought out and placed them in Hiro's dirty clothes hamper (his lips quirk at the thought; there was nothing 'usual' about this night anyway). But he was far too tired to properly care._ _

__Tadashi returned to Hiro's bed and suddenly felt rather meek. He had just assumed he would spend the night here with his brother and hadn't actually asked what Hiro wanted. But his brief fear was erased as Hiro lifted his covers and welcomed Tadashi under them with a thankful smile._ _

__Tadashi made Hiro roll onto his side so he could wrap his arm around the taller boy. His crotch cupped Hiro's butt, but all their arousal was long gone, replaced by the need to rest._ _

__"Lights out," Hiro muttered, eyes already closed, and all of the lights in their room clicked off, leaving blessed quiet darkness. Tadashi snuggled closer and rested his head on Hiro's pillow._ _

__"I love you, you big nerd," Hiro muttered with the smallest of quipping smiles._ _

__"I love you too," Tadashi kissed his big brother's shoulder and closed his eyes. "You sexy geek."_ _

__"I really hope that video turned out good. Guess we'll find out tomorrow," Hiro yawned. "Maybe when we get up? I always have awful, persistent morning wood."_ _

__Tadashi nodded his assent but was far too tired to verbally agreed. All he knew was he was sleepy, and he was happy. He hugged Hiro a little tighter as sleep started to take him._ _

__"Goodnight, Tadashi," Hiro swallowed a yawn and felt his skin prickle pleasantly where his ototo's lips had pressed. "And... Thank you."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh thanks for reading! This was a damn pleasure and blast to write, which was surprising to me. I figure I needed a fluffier and healthier new Hidashi fic to balance out the toxic relationship portrayed in The Great Shipwreck Of Life anyway. 
> 
> Soooo a little something I'd meant to put in the beginning notes, but couldn't fit without it looking crowded, was that I don't remember coming up with the idea for this fic. It must've been as my sleep meds were kicking in or something because I woke up with the storyboard already typed out in my notes, with no memory of having actually done the storyboarding. It was made even stranger by, as I mentioned earlier, my general dislike of Hidashi age-swap fics. 
> 
> Anyway, Pleeeaaaseeeee give me feedback on this! I thrive off it all, regardless of if it's positive, negative, or mixed.
> 
> I'm now a member of SCAR! They seem like a really good organization for more taboo fic writers here on AO3. And a great support system for the writing process  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Work Title Inspiration- Surrender by IAMX


End file.
